


Breach of Faith

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: Futures Series [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-25
Updated: 1999-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos' secret is out and there's hell to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breach of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth story in my Futures series. Originally written and beta read (by Diana) in 1999, this story has not been editted since. Still sappy, but no song lyrics. :)

The postman always delivered the mail at two o’clock in the afternoon, and Elena Price liked that continuity. She liked for things to be precise and scheduled, so the envelope taped to the front door was a surprise. Taking it and the mail into her sunny little kitchen, she sat down to sort through the bills. The mysterious envelope sat unopened for several minutes as she sorted the daily mail. 

Hearing the kettle whistle, Elena got up and made herself a cup of tea. Taking it back to the table, she picked up the puzzling envelope and turned it over in her hands looking for any indication as to where it had come from. Shrugging her shoulders, she slit it open with the letter opener. 

Her hand trembled as she read the words written on the page. 

‘Your husband is having an affair with another man.’

She crumbled the note into a ball and threw it into the trash. _It’s not true._

***

Methos let himself into the cottage quietly. He’d been putting in longer hours at the university now that he spent afternoons with Duncan. They shared a simple lunch and cherished the scant hours they were allowed. Desire for the Highlander was reaching epic proportions, but Methos would never push Duncan into bending his ideals, no matter how much he knew that they both wanted to make love. It had only been a week since they had rekindled their friendship, and Methos still had no clue how to rectify the situation with Elena so that neither she, nor Duncan would be hurt.

Knowing that he needed to talk to Elena, Methos sighed and headed for the bedroom. He leaned against the door jam and studied her as she read a book. Even though she was a pretty woman, with dark chestnut curls and dark sable eyes, he felt no physical reaction to her beauty. 

She looked up as he was appraising her, smiled sweetly and held a hand out to him. Methos made his way to the bed and sat next to her.

“I missed you this evening, sweetie,” she said softly.

“I’m sorry,” he said, sighing. “I just have so much to do, and it seems like there aren’t enough hours in the day to finish everything.”

She nodded sympathetically. “Come to bed, Adam.”

Knowing what she meant, he stiffened slightly. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. “I can’t right now. I still have a midterm to write, and it has to be done tomorrow.”

Disappointment was evident, but she tried again. “I was thinking that we should start a family soon. I want to have your baby, angel.”

He stood up, frustrated. “We already talked about this. I can’t have children, Elena. Now or ever.”

“What about me? I’m alone all the time. I want someone to love, to take care of. I want to have a baby, Adam. Your baby,” she declared.

“Well, it’s not gonna happen with me,” Methos said hotly as he stormed from the bedroom needing to escape from her irrationality.

His office door clicked softly behind him ending their argument as effectively as if he had slammed it. 

***

“What’s wrong, Methos?”

“Hm?” the ancient Immortal said, his eyes still fixated on the beer bottle in his hand.

“Methos?”

“Sorry, Mac. I’m just a little distracted,” Methos said apologetically.

“I can see that, old man. Do you want to talk about it?” Duncan asked concernedly.

“I’m a little worried about Elena. She’s been acting strange for the last couple of days. Last night she told me she wanted to have a baby.”

“A baby? You’ve told her that’s impossible, right?”

“I told her from the beginning that I couldn’t have children and she accepted it. The subject has never come up since then,” Methos paused as he really thought about her actions. “It’s like she’s only heard and believed what she wants to. Sometimes I worry about her mental stability. Especially now.”

“Why especially now?” Duncan asked curiously.

“Because I want to leave her and be with you,” Methos said, smiling crookedly. “But, I don’t know if she can handle that. What if she loses it completely? Duncan, I can’t be responsible for that. I can’t know that I broke her. I can’t do that to her.”

Duncan silently cursed the dead man who bestowed this burden on Methos’ shoulders, as he held the old man against him. He had no answers and could only offer his strength as support against this storm. 

***

Elena wasn’t surprised to find another anonymous note after returning from shopping. In her haste to open it, she tore one of her fingernails off and made it bleed, but she didn't notice the pain or the blood stain the paper. She was too consumed with anger as she read the address where the barge was moored and the name of the man. Duncan MacLeod. The man Adam had introduced her to at the outdoor market.

She paced the small kitchen, her rage growing by leaps and bounds. She had to see for herself if this was true. She had to know if Adam was cheating on her with another man. A brief moment of pure madness swept over her as she clasped a butcher knife in her fist. Someone was going to pay. She slammed the door behind her, leaving the note impaled on the counter by the blood streaked butcher knife.

***

Duncan’s clock chimed twice, and Methos rose gracefully from the couch and stretched languidly. He felt Duncan’s eyes on him and he smiled sexily, running his hands down his chest to stop just below his waist when he heard a soft moan from his companion. 

“You’re a tease, old man,” Duncan said, aroused.

“You know I’d love to follow through, my love,” Methos replied wistfully. 

Duncan didn’t answer. Couldn’t answer. His brain had traveled south, leaving no respectable thoughts behind. Silently, they stepped out onto the deck to say their good byes. Their brief afternoon interludes seemed to grow shorter as their desire for each other grew deeper. 

Duncan pulled Methos flush against him, letting the old man know just how much he was wanted. Methos felt an answering ache in his groin and kissed Duncan with a fierce hunger that coursed through his whole body. 

Two sets of eyes watched the passion spark between the men. One burned with rage at the betrayal and the disregard of displaying themselves in public. The other was silently gloating at how easy they had been to manipulate. It was time both of them realized that happiness came at a cost they might not be willing to pay.

***

An ache tore at Duncan as he watched Methos drive away. It hurt more every time the old man left him and went back to his wife. Duncan knew that Methos loved him, but the old man’s absence, from his life and his bed, was keenly felt by the Highlander.

Shaking off his sadness, Duncan decided to take a walk. Making sure his sword was secured within his coat, Duncan grabbed his keys and locked the barge behind him.

He didn’t have a clear destination in mind when he started, but when he ended up at the outdoor market he smiled to himself. Studying the area, he was reminded that this was where he had seen Methos again after their long separation. He was pulled out of his reflection by angry words flung at him. 

“You son of a bitch.”

“Excuse me?” he said turning. His face paled when he recognized Methos’ wife, Elena.

“You couldn’t let Adam be happy with me,” she spat the words at him. “You had to come between us. You stole my husband, you bastard.”

“Calm down,” he soothed, reaching to take her arm and steer them to a more private location. 

“Don’t fucking touch me, you faggot.”

The words stung harder than if she had slapped him.

“Lower your voice,” he growled.

“Why?” she yelled. Gesturing wildly, she continued, “Don’t you want every one to know that you fuck men? That you like them to fuck you?” 

He had seen enough madness in his life to recognize that she was barely clinging to the remnants of her sanity. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, trying to penetrate her increasing hysteria.

“I saw you with him, you son of a bitch!” she seethed. “Adam was happy with me until you came into our lives. Why couldn’t you just keep your damn hands off him? He’s mine.”

“You don’t understand,” he tried again to calm her, but she was too far gone. All rational thoughts were beyond her.

“I understand that if you ever come near me or him again, I will kill you,” she threatened and then stormed off.

Duncan looked around at the audience that had gathered to watch this very personal confrontation, and felt himself flush in embarrassment. He turned blindly and headed back to the sanctuary his barge offered. He needed to call Methos and warn him that Elena knew about them, and that she was teetering of the edge of sanity.

***

Methos laughed to himself, knowing that his eccentric behavior was the topic of speculation among his students. He’d gone from being demanding and grumpy, to malleable and happy, and the students in his afternoon classes were grateful to whatever or whomever was responsible. There was some speculation that he had a lover, and that made Methos laugh even more. These children would never understand what it was that Methos had with his Highlander.

Stopping by the faculty offices, he picked up his messages and noticed one from Duncan. It was marked urgent, and he hurried to his office to call and find out what was happening.

Flipping on the light, he was startled to see Elena sitting behind his desk. She spoke before he recovered. 

“Who is Duncan MacLeod to you?” Her voice was tight.

“What? You met him the other day at the outdoor market,” he replied, stalling for time.

“I know who he is, what I want to know is how long you’ve been having an affair with him?” Her dark eyes met his, but he wasn’t able to read them.

“Excuse me?” _How did she find out?_

“You heard me, you bastard,” she answered angrily, shoving back the chair she had been sitting in. “You won’t so much as touch me, but you’re over there on his boat, fucking him. Or is it the other way around? Do you let him fuck you? Oh my god, Adam.” 

He moved to comfort her. “Calm down, Elena. It’s not like that.”

“Then how is it?” she looked up with pleading eyes. “Oh my god, I don’t know you at all.”

“Listen to me,” he started. “Duncan is an old friend, and yes, we were once lovers, but we aren’t anymore. I’ve been faithful to you.”

“Right,” she spit, “and that’s why I saw you in his arms earlier. You son of a bitch. What in the hell are you doing with me if you’re gay?”

“Your father—” he started.

“Shut up. Shut your damn mouth,” she warned.

“I promised...” 

“Oh god, you never loved me, did you?” Realization began to dawn on her. “My father asked you to take care of me, and you’re with me out of pity.”

“No...not pity...” he said, holding her loosely in his arms, trying to soothe her.

“It’s true, I know it is. Why are we in Paris? It’s because of him, isn’t it? You came back here to be with him,” she accused.

“No, well, in a way, yes,” he said gently. “Elena, listen to me. Duncan lost someone very important to him, and I wanted to offer him some support.”

“Like you offered me? You fuck him so he’ll feel better? Like you’ve been doing to me all these years?” she pulled out of his grasp, heading for the door.

“Where are you going?” She was in no condition to be alone.

“It doesn’t matter.” Her words scared him, and he reached out to touch her again. 

“Don’t you ever touch me again, Adam. I hate you,” she yelled, the office door slamming behind her.

“Fuck!” he said to the empty room.

Picking up the phone, he quickly dialed Duncan’s number but got no answer. He slammed the phone down, grabbed his coat and stalked out of the office. A few people had gathered in the hallway in the wake of Elena’s noisy departure, and Methos pointedly ignored them as he rushed from the building. He had to head the situation off before it completely blew up in his face.

***

The dark closed around Methos, securing him in its protective cloak. He’d been pacing on the deck of the empty barge for the last hour. After leaving the university, Methos had driven to the cottage, but Elena’s car wasn’t there. He had no idea how to find her when she patently didn’t want to be found. It had never been his intention to hurt her. His only hope was that she was safe somewhere and that she hadn’t done anything crazy.

Duncan’s presence washed over him, and Methos looked up to see the weary countenance of the man he loved. He stood quickly and wrapped the younger man in his arms. A heavy sigh escaped Duncan’s lips as he relaxed into the security of the embrace. 

“Was she here?” Methos asked gently.

Pulling away, Duncan shook his head, “She confronted me at the market. We had quite a scene.”

“I bet. She was waiting for me after my last class. It wasn’t pretty.”

“Methos,” Duncan started carefully, “I think she needs some help.”

“You’re right,” the ancient Immortal agreed. “I didn’t see it until today, but she’s really disturbed.”

“We should go find her,” Duncan offered.

“We?”

“There’s no longer a secret to keep, and I want to help you--and her.”

“I know, Mac, but it might be better if she didn’t see us together. There’s no point in taunting her with it.”

“Okay,” Duncan conceded. “Call me when you find her.”

“I will.” Methos kissed Duncan softly and stepped from the barge.

Glittering eyes, full of rage, watched them from a discreet distance. The final round of the game had been set in motion, and all that was left was to see where the pieces would fall. 

***

Elena’s car was parked crookedly in front of the garage. Methos sighed in relief. He let himself in the front door, flipping on a light.

“Elena?”

No answer.

There were no lights on in the kitchen, so he headed straight for their bedroom. Seeing no sign of her, he turned towards his office. The door was closed, which was unusual, but he opened it without another thought.

Once, he had raped and killed alongside Kronos, but now, thousands of years removed from that time--from that self, he was totally undone by the carnage in his office. Blood was splattered across the walls, a silent testament to the horrific acts that had taken place. His body moved of its own volition, stepping further into the room to see what he couldn’t admit to himself.

Elena lay mangled behind his desk, her broken body slashed almost beyond recognition. If it weren’t for the familiar rings on her delicate fingers, Methos would never have known it was her. He staggered backwards, hitting the wall with enough force to knock his feet out from under him. Unthinkingly, he fumbled in his coat pocket for his phone and hastily punched in the familiar number.

“MacLeod.”

“She’s dead.”

“What?” Duncan asked, not quite grasping what Methos had said.

“She’s dead. Elena is dead.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

***

The shadowed figure hung up the pay phone. Calling the police to report the murder had been a tasty victory. The seeds of suspicion had been planted; now it was time to watch them grow.

The end.


End file.
